<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Querencia by pressedinthepages</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25859833">Querencia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pressedinthepages/pseuds/pressedinthepages'>pressedinthepages</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, sad bard time</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:02:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25859833</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pressedinthepages/pseuds/pressedinthepages</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaskier hasn’t been feeling like himself lately, and it comes to a head one evening.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jaskier | Dandelion/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Querencia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Reader Request: [What about Jaskier having a really, really shitty day and crying (which doesn't happen often), so the reader tries to (of course successfully) comfort him and cheer him up. Maybe with lots of hugging, cuddling and kisses on the forehead?]  just a lil softe drabble but it’s so cuteeeeeee</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  <em>
    <span>spanish. noun. a place where one feels safe; a place from which one’s strength of character is drawn.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>You stroll up the walkway to your cottage, a sweet smell wafting up from the bundle of flowers in your arms. You hum to yourself, a soft, sad tune that Jaskier has been working on lately. As you approach the house you fall quiet, listening for the soft lilt of Jaskier’s lute and his voice warming the evening. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>However, all that greets you is the chirps of crickets and a light flutter of leaves under your feet. Your feet carry you to the threshold of your home, silence enveloping your senses. The door creaks open, slowly revealing an empty kitchen and living area. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>You close the door behind you, kicking off your boots before quietly padding through your home. The flowers in your arms feel heavy, weighing you down with every step. You peek into the bedroom, finding Jaskier perched on the window, the setting sun gracing the high planes of his cheeks. They glisten as he watches through the panes of glass, tears slowly trailing down into the slight stubble that has building over the past few days.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“Oh, Jaskier,” you breathe, setting the flowers down on the end table and rushing to his side. You stop when you reach him, setting a hand on his knee as he turns to look at you. His eyes shine bright blue, the skin around them reddened and puffy. His hand finds yours where it rests on his leg and his fingers intertwine with yours, grasping them with fervor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“What happened?” Your thumb strokes along his hand gently, feeling the fluttering of his heart just under the skin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“I-” Jaskier’s voice hitches, breaking your heart with just the tiny syllable. “It’s nothing, really, it’s silly.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“No, it’s not silly, my love.” You bring your free hand to cup the side of his face, carefully brushing some stray hair back behind his ear. He leans into the touch, closing his eyes for a moment as more tears silently fall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“Nothing happened,” he whispers, his eyes staying closed, “I just feel frustrated sometimes, having to always be the jovial, energetic ‘Jaskier,’ but there are days that the only one home is Julian, the man who has so many feelings that he just doesn’t know what to do with them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>His voice breaks into a choked off sob and you watch as he grimaces, trying desperately to hold it back. “Is there anything I can do?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>He looks up at you, blue eyes filled with unshed tears and despair, murmuring, “Just stay with me…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“Come now, let’s go sit.” You gently pull him to stand, leading him over to the edge of the bed where you both sit, pulling him into your arms as you do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Jaskier cries openly now, little sobs cracking in the night as you rub soothing circles into his back. His shoulders shake with his emotion, his arms falling around your neck as his hands find your hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>You wrap your arms around his waist, pulling him so close he may as well be in your lap. You hold him there, letting him find comfort in your presence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>After a while his breathing calms, his sobs quieting into nothing more than an occasional sniffle. He pulls back, still in your arms but now looking into your eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I’m sorry to have unloaded all of this onto you, my dear,” he whispers, voice still thick with emotion. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
  <span>“You’ve nothing to be sorry for, love,” you reply, placing a gentle kiss to the top of his forehead. “Your burdens are mine to bear with you, if you’ll let me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Jaskier’s eyes close as he rests his forehead against yours, just breathing you in. You can’t be sure exactly what he’s going through, but he’ll share when he’s ready. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“I don’t know what precisely I did to deserve you in my life,” he murmurs, his hands still holding tight in your hair, “but I am so glad that I did it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>You smile, brushing his nose with your own as the sun finally falls past the horizon, night cleansing the earth before a new dawn.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks so much for reading :) you can find me on tumblr @pressedinthepages</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>